Paint rollers to apply paint to flat surfaces such as the walls and ceilings of rooms have become very popular. Paint can be applied very rapidly with a roller and paint so applied has a very professional appearance. A problem with employing a roller to apply paint is that paint soaks entirely through the nap on the roller and it is very difficult to remove. Cleaning a paint roller involves a great deal of cleaning liquid and a great deal of time because a roller must be washed for a long period of time in order for the paint to run through the nap from the exterior toward the cylindrical interior of the roller and then down the interior of the roller and off the bottom where it can be washed down a drain or into a can. In addition to taking a long time, cleaning a paint roller is a messy job.